The existing pixel (discrete light source) based technology includes: LED's constructed as a 3-color RGB combination of 3 discrete light producing diodes, and single color LED's. While discrete LED pixels are the building blocks for a variety of small and medium size displays, it is rather problematic to use LED pixels for creating super large scale displays. In addition, it is not as pleasant to view a large scale billboard from a close distance, in particular when each discrete LED pixel is shooting its light directly into the viewer eyes. A moderate increase in the size of a display—will cause a substantial increase of the number of LED pixels required. The greater number of LED pixels—impacts the costs (going up) as result of: an increase in number of components, and an increase in energy consumption. The increase in number of components lowers reliability. In addition, it is not as pleasant or even healthy to look directly at a display (billboard for an example) with a large number of pixels—all shining their light directly into the viewer eyes.
There are applications where an existing art can benefit from illumination of the art from either the back side of the art, front side, or both sides. In addition, an entire art or sections of the art need to be illuminated, with each section having independent controls in respect to the light parameters, such as: color; intensity; special dynamic effects such as blinking, rolling colors. The illumination of art can benefit from using multicolor illumination devices, such as RGB LED's. The controls can include variety of lighting parameters associated with a specific type of illumination device. There is a need to view art in a location where there is no electricity, and limited amounts of ambient light. This requires the controls and illumination devices operational from a backup power source, such as batteries, including solar batteries. There is an opportunity or potential for a new form of art, which can be created with initial understanding and use of illumination technology described in this application. Addition of illumination can enhance presentation of art by providing static and dynamic lighting effects.
There are large size billboards with a great number of LED's, with each LED generating the light directly toward the eyes of viewers. It is not healthy for a human eye to be exposed from a close distance to direct light generated by LED's, in particular such a huge number of LED's from a large billboard. These applications are based on dynamic real-time light controls to create dynamic images. These applications include Dynamic Billboards, which use RGB LED's as their control pixel. The RGB LED based pixels are controlled in real-time, directing their light toward the surface displaying the images. This method is not pleasant to a “naked eye” from a close distance, since the LED's are directing their bright lights straight toward the eye. In addition, the functionality of the RGB based Dynamic Billboards, is limited to functionality of its pixels, which are RGB LED's.